Connections
by Matsuo Asuka
Summary: Nero takes off after Dante when he realizes he doesn't love Kyrie like he thought he did. Takes place after the events of Devil May Cry 4. Gratuitous and plotless. Contains YAOI: no like, no read.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey guys. I haven't written anything in quite a while. So…I'm making a comeback with a random work about Devil May Cry 4. I just beat the game last night (and for the record, today is July 1__st__, last night was June 30__th__), and I still don't like Kyrie. I didn't like her the whole time I played the game. Even Lady and Trish are better. She's just…boring. Nero deserves better, no? Haha, anyway…enjoy._

::Connections::

**Prologue**

The Savior has been defeated, thanks to the collected efforts of Dante and Nero. During the final battle, Dante had been on the outside, and Nero had been on the inside, fighting for the girl he loved.

Or thought he loved.

She had finally decided that she didn't fear him, or the fact that he had obvious demonic lineage. But there was a hollow feeling to all of it. Did she really love him? Or was she just fulfilling some sort of obligation? In any case, Nero felt that even though he had gone through so much just to save her, he no longer loved her.

And so he left Fortuna, following Dante's trail.


	2. Chapter 1

::Connections::

**Chapter One**

It was so…back alley. The office of Devil May Cry had an almost unexpectedly shady feel. Maybe it was just because Nero was already familiar with the man inside the building. The neon sign was a little cheesy too. In any case, he had found the place he was looking for.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

What was the answer to that question? He had just come on a whim, and impulse, a vague connection that had come from battle.

"I…did all that for nothing. I left Kyrie."

The older man dropped the magazine he had been reading onto the surface of the desk.

"What? Why?"

Nero sat on a chair near the wall and looked at the floor.

"I just wasn't feeling it anymore."

"Do you want me to get Trish or something? She might be better at this-"

"No!"

He looked up from the floor, their pale eyes meeting for a moment. "I mean, no, this isn't something I want a girl's help with." He looked at the floor again, annoyed with his own outburst.

"Why did you leave Kyrie? Wait! Think before you answer."

Nero looked up again, furrowing his brow and studying the older man. He looked nonchalant, except for his expression, which was similar to his own, his feet were propped up on his desk, and he had his hands behind his head.

"I wasn't in love with her anymore. I didn't feel a connection anymore. Because I feel for…something else now."

"Like…someone prettier? Because Kyrie was pretty hot. That would be tough."

"I wouldn't say they're pretty. That's not the right word for it."

" 'They're'? You're insinuating that there is a possibility this person…is not a woman."

Suddenly, Nero became defensive and angry. "So what if it's a man? What the hell are you gonna do about it?" Dante moved his hands to make a gesture of surrender, putting them above his head. "Hey, chill! I'm not gonna judge. But…who is it?"

"Never mind. This is stupid."

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Where are you going?" Nero had risen to leave, afraid of where the conversation might lead, but Dante had moved more quickly, grabbing the kid's wrist just before he opened the door.

"Let go of me, old man."

"Not until you tell me what your problem is. Who is it that you like now? Is it me?" He said it jokingly, but Nero said nothing and attempted to shrug off his hand.

"Wow, kid, really? Is it me? Are you in love with me?"

"I said let go. Let. Go."

"No."

Before Nero had time to react, Dante had his wrists beneath his hands, and a startled and angry kid pinned to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Interrogating you. Answer my question, or I'll make this worse."

Dante was taller, so it was really no trouble to keep Nero pinned to the wall, his weight pressed against him. Nero turned his head to the side, avoiding those piercing eyes.

"Answer me."

He pressed his hips against Nero's, causing the kid's eyes to widen and a slight blush to spread across his face. Dante leaned his face closer to Nero's and whispered, "Answer me," grinding his hips again for emphasis. Nero gasped, turning his head reflexively. The stubble framing Dante's jaw brushed the younger's cheek.

"Yes, yes, it's you. It's you!"

As simply as that, Dante released him from the wall, smirking. "I was actually hoping you would be harder to crack." Nero slid down the wall and sat on the floor, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"So, kid, what did you plan to do after telling me?"

"Plan? I didn't plan anything."

"Ah, come on, really? Nothing? You didn't get a single image in your head when you thought about this?"

"If you're trying to get me to say I imagined us having sex…"

"Do you want to?"

"I'm leaving."

Nero stood up again and made for the door. "Geez, do we really have to do this all over again? It's a little boring when I have to repeat myself." This time, as Dante grabbed for Nero's wrist again, Nero was ready and turned the move on the older man, though instead of pinning him to the wall, he knocked him to the floor.

"No, we're not doing that again. Can't you just let me leave? I don't want to make you do something we'll regret."

"How will you have regrets if you're in love with me?"

"And what about you? You won't regret it? Are you that shameless?"

"Who says I planned on meaningless sex? I wouldn't do that to you, kid."

His voice was so serious, and a flicker of several emotions passed over Nero's face; anger, confusion, hope, hurt. What was Dante trying to say?

"I'm still leaving."

He stood again, sadly, and walked to the door. Just as the Devil Bringer touched the door knob, Dante's voice stopped him, the man himself still laying on the floor.

"Please, don't go."

Nero turned to look at him, hesitantly. "Why?"

"Don't I get a chance to explain myself? I have feelings too, y'know. And they're kind of a pain in the ass." Dante paused for a moment and sighed. "Kid…you mean more to me than it seems like you should. The only thing I'll regret is letting you walk out that door right now."

Astounded, Nero could only stand frozen and whisper, "What?" in a strangled voice.

"Do you get it now?"

Dante stood up from the floor and sat on the edge of the desk. "I'm saying you're not the only one with confusing feelings bottled up inside. Except…yours aren't bottled up anymore. And neither are mine."

"So, you're saying…you love me?"

"Yeah."

Finally, the younger devil hunter took a few steps away from the door, crossing the short distance to stand in front of Dante. "What now?" Nero asked, his eyes watching Dante's. He answered, "You really have to ask?"


	3. Chapter 2

::Connections::

**Chapter Two**

Smirking, the older man had led Nero up the stairs, to his own quarters. They were more private. Trish and Lady lived elsewhere, but were likely to return at inopportune times. So without saying a word, Dante had suggested this solution.

"Are you sure you're not gonna regret this, kid?"

When Nero smirked in answer, Dante pushed him roughly against the wall and began attacking the younger's neck with kisses and nips. Nero's arms hung at his sides for a moment, then began to demand the removal of Dante's coat. Dante chuckled and shrugged out of it, then slid the similar black coat away from Nero's shoulders.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Shut up and keep going."

For once, Dante found the kid's cocky attitude entertaining. He slid one leg between Nero's, rubbing slightly. His height was still an advantage. Very quietly, Nero groaned, turning his head to the side again.

"Come on, don't be afraid to make a little noise. No one else is here."

"Shut up. If you want to hear me make noise, then touch me."

"So demanding. Fine."

Dante chuckled again and unceremoniously unbuttoned and unzipped Nero's pants, and wrapped one calloused hand around his arousal. As he squeezed and pumped slowly, he sucked on the pulse-point of Nero's neck, feeling little vibrations against his lips as the younger made the vocalizations he had encouraged. "This is what you wanted, right?" he asked teasingly, his voice husky and lower than usual.

"Ahhnn…more…"

"So soon? But I was enjoying this."

"Shut your mouth…or occupy it…"

"I don't think you're in any position to be demanding of me…" He coaxed Nero away from the wall, then pushed him roughly onto his bed. "Wouldn't you agree?" The kid's Devil Bringer tore little holes in the sheets as he gripped them lightly in anticipation. "What do you want me to do?" He smirked, standing over Nero.

"Fuck me."

Dante chuckled yet again, shedding a couple of belts and his boots before climbing onto the edge of the bed. "As you wish, but that might be a little difficult with all your clothes on." Nero responded by sliding off the bed and removing every single piece of clothing that had remained on his person. He stood, unashamed, and said, "Your turn." Sighing and smirking, Dante stood once more and took off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in the same state of undress as Nero.

"Happy now?"

He pushed Nero backwards onto the bed again and climbed on top of him. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" He was serious for a moment again, and Nero searched his face before smiling.

"Will you just shut up and do it already?"

Needing no further invitation, Dante began to slide into him slowly. He knew he was hurting him, that he was, frankly, an unprepared virgin, but he knew Nero was made of the same stuff that he was, and the pain would appeal to that demonic side of him. He shivered as Nero cried out in pain beneath him, and again as he felt warm blood trickling between them. But soon enough he made noises that meant he was enjoying it.

And he would heal perfectly.

His own voice joined Nero's, primal grunts of lust mixing with more human sighs and groans.

Dante was going to need new sheets. Nero was destroying them.

So very close to his climax, he sank his teeth into the more tender flesh of Nero's neck, marking him but not breaking the skin. He wrapped a hand around Nero's member, bringing them to climax at the same time, thrusting roughly a few more times as he came.

Another reason to buy new sheets.

_A/N: Yes, a chapter devoted entirely to gratuitous sex. I don't see any reason that should be considered a bad thing, though. I know, my writing style is a little strange. It has been evolving this way for some time. It's a little reminiscent of the stream-of-consciousness style, and I think the odd breaks and the set-up of the dialogue add a bit of drama. What do you think? Seriously, review me something constructive. As much as I love praise, I want to hear something I can work with once in a while. I love you all. I'll…attempt to write more…?_


End file.
